Wedding Blitz
by brirae
Summary: With Hinata and Naruto's wedding coming up, Sakura can't help from feeling a sharp pain in her heart. Realizing she has buried herself in her job at the hospital and a few solo missions. Sakura realized she never found "Mr. Right". Maybe this Wedding blitz is all she need to find Mr right.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer day in Konoha village everyone was buzzing around with happiest and cheer. They were getting ready for the big wedding between Naruto and Hinata this coming weekend. Sakura sighed at the thought of her friends getting married, she was truly happy for them. It was finally getting to her that she was truly alone. Her first love Sasuke picked her best friend Ino to rebuild his clan with. Sakura surprisingly wasn't that upset when he choose Ino. She figured after all the times that he had let her down or broke her heart she moved on with actually not knowing it. She kept herself busy working at the hospital mostly working on getting the promotion on Head Medicine Ninja. She was up against other co-workers that were just as good as her but there longer than her. If she didn't get it she would apply to be the assistant to the Head Medicine Ninja and it was just as good as job and just as much of responsibilities too. Sakura made her way to the hospital weaving throw the excited villagers still in deep thought that she didn't notice that her name was being called.

"Hey Sakura! SAKURA!"

Sakura stopped in her tracks she finally heard her name that time and and turned to see where it came from and by who. She turned just in time to have her best friend Ino loop her are throw hers and pull her to start walking again.

"Geez Forehead I was beginning to think you were ignoring me or something."

"No Pig, I would of kept walking if I was mad at you."

Sakura shoved her friend with her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well good to know." Ino shoved her back.

The girls walked in silence still weaving through the cluttered streets, smiling and saying hello to passing villagers.

"Geez who knew that Naruto getting married was going to turn this village into a crazy place." Ino said while dogging more villagers.

Sakura shot her a slide glance and rolled her eyes.

"Your wedding week and weekend was just as crazy Pig. Don't tell me you are getting jealous of all the attention Hinata is getting? Not her fault she is marrying the other World Savior, God killer." Sakura poked Ino in the shoulder.

"I know, I know, just feels weird okay. No im not jealous of Hinata I couldn't be more happier for her and Naruto." Ino put her heads up in defense.

"Speaking of wedding stuff, have you found yourself a date yet? If not I know the perfect person for you.."

"God no pig you are not setting me up on another blind date again, the last one was bad enough. And no I have not found me a date. I might just go stag that a problem?"

Sakura shoot her friend a dangerous look.

" No No going stag is completely fine, and i was just looking out for my one and only!" Ino shot Sakura a whink.

"SSSUURREEE you were Ino." Sakura eyed her friend suspiciously.

Ino just rolled her eyes at her friend and kept walking with her towards the hospital. Both girls worked at the hospital together for years, another reason why they grew so close again. Ino couldn't help but to feel that her best friend was lonely. She did feel bad that Sasuke asked her to marry him last year, but was surprised that Sakura didn't hold a grudge and seemed to move on, which surprised the both of them. She just hoped all would work out for her pink haired friend, and she would be happy for her no matter what.

"Well pig this is me, I better get in before I'm late."

The girls stopped in front of the hospital.

"Have a good day! Oh and remember tomorrow night is Hinata's bachelorette party at the bar! Starts at 8 and don't be late!" Ino said over her shoulder to her friend with a wicked smirk on her face.

Sakura shrugged how could she forget well Ino reminded her every ten seconds about the party that Hinata didn't really want but Ino insisted on. Sakura huffed a chuckle and walked into the hospital, she hopped that her shift would go by fast, so she go home and get enough sleep for the crazy weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Sakura laid in her bed staring at her ceiling. She got off of work at midnight and couldn't fall asleep. Her mind kept drifting to the weekend and how she didn't realize how she missed out on stuff. She was 24 years old and she been on a few dates but nothing go to serious. It mainly was one night stands or just friend with benefits deal stuff. Just enough to get by to fill in the void that was know a sharp pain in her heart. All her friends were married or in serious relationships, and there was her the hermit of the group.**

" **UGH get it together Sakura!"**

 **Sakura sighed to herself, and rolled over and huge her body pillow to herself.**

" **Maybe it's time for me to find my "mr right" as Ino has put it so many times."**

 **Sakura rolled over again and slowly drifted to sleep knowing that she has a busy 4 days.**

 **Sakura jerked awake to the sound of pounding at her door. She quickly threw back the covers and hurried to the door. Not before taking a quick look at the clock,12 p.m.! Crap crap she overslept!**

 **Sakura opened the door to find a not so happy Ino at her door.**

" **I been banging on your door for the last 15 mins..Forehead!" Ino stomped into Sakura's apartment.**

" **I guess I was sleeping like the dead this morning I didn't even hear my alarm go off."**

 **Sakura scratched the back of her head while she shut the door and followed Ino to the couch. Ino flopped down on the couch and sighed. She looked around her friends apartment as to find some one here with her.**

" **Ino is everything okay? You looked troubled."**

" **Sasuke and I got into a big oh fight last, we said things that we didn't mean to say...I hope." Ino put her head in her arms and started to cry. Sakura was surprised to hear that the love birds got in a fight bad enough to make sasuke take off.**

" **Oh Ino I'm sorry to hear that but I don't get why you would look for Sasuke here in the first place and what was the fight about anyways. It couldn't have been that bad." Sakura rubbed her friends back.**

" **Oh it was a pretty bad fight sakura, after I walked to you the hospital I went to the store to grab me a pregnancy test cause we have been trying or I thought we were. So I found out that it was positive I decided to surprise Sasuke when he got home. Well he was surprised at first a little taken back and then he twisted it all around like I got pregnant without him even knowing that was our plan. He said something about you when he slammed the door when get left. So I figured that he just came here to vent since you two were still good friends." Ino said between sobbs.**

 **Sakura didn't know how all to take this a flood of emotions swept throw her the hallow void felt bigger but also she was going to hunt sasuke down and kick is ass for hurting her best friend.**

" **Oh Ino it will be all okay, I promise. I'll call Naruto and see if Sasuke stayed there for the night. We will find him i promise. You can't stress over this with the baby its not good for her or him. But sucks for you though with the fun weekend you planned and you can't even drink!"**

 **Sakura poked her crying at the last remark trying to get her to cheer up or make a snide comment back. Only thing she got was a glare and got told to hush it. But Ino sat back in the chair and laid her hands on her tummy and smiled big.**

" **See things will get better, Sasuke probably was taken back how fast it happened and freaked out. In a so not cool way but I bet he's pretty darn happy or will be later on!" Sakura patted her friends leg and had a big matching smile to her friends.**

" **How about I put on some tea for you and I'll go track down Sasuke for you?" Ino nodded her head in agreement and followed Sakura to the kitchen and sat at the table.**

" **I'll be back shortly, make yourself at home and drink some tea, and call around too. I'll go check Naruto's and Kakashi's place first then check a few other places okay?"**

 **Ino just nodded her head again and put her head in her hands and looked like a sad lost puppy. Sakura shook her head thinking that she never seen her friend so lost before. She quickly went to her room and changed out of her jammies and put civilian clothes on and threw her know long pink hair in a high ponytail. She peeked in her kitchen to see Ino was sipping on a cup of tea and on the phone with someone and saw her and shook her head as in no, Sakura waved goodbye and walked out the door.**

 **Sakura walked out to the on the street and looked both ways and scratched her head, she had no idea were to begin but figured heading to Naruto's place first would be the best bet. She turned left down her street heading to Naruto's praying that he seen or heard from Sasuke. In the meantime she smiled and waved at passing villagers the streets were busy yet again. Not making Sakura's mood any better with the happy buzz about the wedding and the lovely couple. She thought to herself would everyone be celebrating like this when she got married after all she also did help save the world from the god, but that didn't seem to matter besides Sasuke and Naruto being the hero's after all.**

 **Sakura made her way closer to Naruto's place which ironically was pretty much right next to the ramen stand. Which didn't surprise anyone at all. Right as she turned to go up Naruto's stairs to his apartment she seen a two people leave Naruto's apartment all she could tell was that they both were tall and one had silver hair and black hair.**

 **She sighed with relief that he indeed was here and with good company but that quickly changed to being pissed off. Sakura waited by the entrance of the apartment complex to wait for the two ninja's to show up, she wasn't sure how she would handle this but figured that Ino should be the one to cause her husband harm not her.**

" **Long night there boys?" Sakura asked right when the two grown ninja's walked by her. They both froze and turned to see who it was that greeted them since she masked her chakara so they wouldn't know she was waiting.**

" **Yo Sakura, and you could say that." Kakashi was the one to answer first while scratching his head.**

 **Sakura just gave him smirk and eyed Sasuke questionly. He didn't even look at her, he just kept looking at the ground like a kid in trouble.**

" **I ran into Sasuke at the bar last night and we had one to many and then Naruto joined us and we had a after bar party here." Kakashi yet again spoke and covering for his former student.**

" **Sure, I was just making sure nothing stupid happened and that everyone gets home okay. A few people are worried "sick"." Sakara stressed the sick part and saw Sasuke flinch at the word.**

 **At least he was feeling guilty for leaving the way he did and not going home as far as Sakura could tell.**

" **Yes we were just on our way to do just that. But maybe also get a bite to get first." Kakashi smiled crinkling that one eye of his. Of course he probably knew the true reason why Sakura was here and didn't want to feel her wrath either and just was trying to smooth the mood.**

" **No Kakashi I should get to Ino, I should let her know I am okay." Sasuke answered for the first time.**

" **She is at your house I take it?" Sasuke finally looked at Sakura in the eye and she just nodded for a response. With that Sasuke was gone in a poof of smoke. Just leaving Kakashi and Sakura standing alone in front of the apartment complex.**

" **Well that wasn't awkward at all" Sakura looked over to her old sensei sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.**

" **Yeah sorry about that Kakashi, Ino showed up all freaking out. I think she thought Sasuke would leave her for me." Sakura scratched the back of her head and sighed. So much drama already and it didn't even involve the bride or groom.**

" **Yeah Naruto and I got a ear full of everything last night. He was pretty tuned when we showed up. Shikamaru called Naruto and Naruto called me and well know we are here." Kakashi shook his headed and started walking towards the ramen shack.**

" **Care for some lunch, I have a feeling they are going to be at your house for awhile and need to have some alone time." Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Sakura with a crinkle eye grin.**

" **Sure that sounds lovely!" Sakura trotted up next to him with a big grin on her face.**

 **She noticed that her stomach did flip flops when Kakashi looked over his shoulder at her. She didn't know what it ment but it felt kinda nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

 **Sakura and Kakashi walked into their regular ramen stand and smiled and waved at the owners. It was pretty busy but it was a friday after all.**

" **So are you all excited for the weekend?" Kakashi eyed Sakura and gave a small chuckle.**

" **I guess so, another one of my students getting married off, makes me feel old. Just feels like yesterday I was being assigned to be your sensei."**

 **Sakura just stared at her former sensei, he didn't look to terribly old but with that mask covering his face no one really could tell. He was 12 yrs older than her so that put him around 36 to 37 but yet he still looked young.**

" **Sakura it feels like you are undressing me." Sakura snapped out of her trance and saw kakashi have a faint streak of pink on his cheeks and scratching his head.**

" **Oh i'm sorry I didn't mean to stay. I was just zoning. Dreading tonight, Ino has us all taking Hinata out of her bachelorette party. I guess there is a band or something at the bar." Sakura mumbled into her food that she realized showed up and that Kakashi must have ordered for her.**

" **Ah yeah we are going out too tonight same thing. That Ino knows how to plan parties I will give her that. Hopefully Sasuke pulls his head out of his ass." With that Kakashi went to eating his food and Sakura falling him. It was a nice quiet lunch, no awkward tension just nice and peaceful.**

" **So do you think Ino is going to forgive Sasuke for saying all he said and leaving like that?"**

 **Sakura looked up from her food at Kakashi.**

" **She would regret it if she didn't. Just by way he was acting with me being there looking for him. He looked pretty guilty as it was."**

" **Yeah you could say that. He was ugly guy crying at the after party. It was pretty bad."**

 **Sakura choked on her water and looked up and could tell by the eye crickle that Kakashi had a big grin on his face.**

" **The almighty Uchiha ugly crying. God i would have paid just to seen that." Sakura smirked in her water, just picturing made her smile even bigger.**

" **You didn't hear it from me, we swore that we would never speak of that again." Kakashi said with a laugh.**

" **Cross my heart." Sakura did the motion and gave him a wink too.**

 **Something caught her eye that made her look at the clock.**

" **Holy crap its 3 o'clock already!" Sakura shreaked causing everyone to turn towards her.**

" **Yeah so?" Kakashi watch as the pink haired girl was looking around for her stuff.**

" **Well unlike you Kakashi, I have to be ready and on time for this party. You know it's part of being a bridesmaid." Sakura hissed at a smirking Kakashi.**

" **Well i will get the bill and let you be on your way so you don't be late."**

 **Sakura turned her head and eyed him carefully.**

" **Since when does Kakashi Hatake pay for another person's meal?"**

 **Kakashi lean forward and sakura smirking leaned forward to meet him halfway just enough for Sakura feel his masked covered lips against her ear. "You can return the favor tonight at the bar. Better get going there Sakura, don't want you to be late."**

 **Sakura shot straight up mouth open to see Kakashi give her a playful wink and get up and go pay for the meals.**

" **What in the hell…" was all she could think of still dumbfounded like a fool. It took a second for her to realize people were staring at her and Kakashi was already paid and gone. She took it as a sign that maybe save some of her sanity and take her leave too. Sakura straightened her shorts ands tank top and grabbed her purse and nodded to the people and hurried out the door.**

 **Dear god she prayed that Ino and Sasuke had made up already and prayed that they didn't have makeup sex anywhere in her house. Sakura hurried down the street towards her house. God she had so much stuff to do in not so much time to get it done in. She had to figure out to wear, hair, makeup, and everyone was meeting at her house for pre party drinks.**

" **SHIT I forgot the drinks!" Sakura cursed to herself for forgetting the drinks and having to stop to get them. She grabbed a few cute bride shot glasses and fireball and rumchata and her favorite Southern Comfort. She paid for her stuff and rushed out the door not paying attention she bumped into something strong and hard and two strong arms caught her so she wouldn't face plant it and spill the beavages.**

" **Shit shit i am so so sorry, I am a huge clutz." Sakura regained her poster and looked to see who she knocked into. She turned bright red.**

" **Well it seems we can't get enough of each other today Sakura." Kakashi gave her a crinkled smile and scratched his head.**

" **I would say you were stalking me Kakashi, this is nowhere near your place." Sakura gave him a playful wink and turned to walk toward her apartment.**

" **I have been known to follow beautiful women around before." Sakura about tripped over her damn feet again and to look over her shoulder to see her silver hair ex teacher enjoyed her reaction and gave her a playful wink.**

" **GOD why is he making her feel this way and she was in trouble." Sakura just regained her posture again and waited for her to join her again.**

" **No I was on my way to make Sasuke got the stuff for the pre party for tonight. Naruto caught me on my way home."**

" **Ahh, Naruto getting all nervous is he for the big day?" Sakura gave Kakashi a side glance.**

" **I think he is handling everything okay. Even with everyone making a big deal about it. It makes me think everyone forgot that there were two other people help saved the day aslo." Kakashi gave Sakura a gentle bump.**

" **It seems that they kinda did, didn't they. Well they just don't know we did all the hard work too." Sakura bumped Kakashi back and stopped right in front of her building.**

 **Sakura shifted her weight from one hip to the other and realizing the bag for party supplies got awkwardly heavy.**

" **Well I will see you at the party tonight and," Sakura paused and took a step closer to Kakashi, "wear something deliciously good to look at." With that Sakura was up her stairs leaving a dumbfounded Kakashi in the street and slowly get his composer back. She thought that he was smirking or just trying to figure out her dumb like"Deliciously good to look at?""GOD who says that!" Sakura inwardly groaned to herself.**

 **All she knew and hoped that tonight would be interesting, she wasn't quite sure what her and her former sensei were doing with back and forth flirting but she enjoyed it more than she should or would care to admit.**

 **Sakura got up to her apartment and found that Ino and Sasuke were indeed gone due to the note Ino left her.**

" **Forehead, thank you for being a great friend in the time of need. I'll see you tonight. Oh i picked out an outfit tonight! You will wear it and you will love it and look hot in it! Oh, we may or may not of had makeup sex…..let you ponder on that for awhile. LOVE YOU , Ino."**

 **Of course pig would write that last part just to fuck with her the rest of the day. Sakura put everything on the counter and wondered into her bedroom to see what outfit Ino just picked out for her. She didn't own much slutty stuff not like her bestie owned but she did get in the habit of buying a little more flashy stuff that Ino did approve of. Sakura turned to her bed room and saw a little red cocktail dress hanging on her closed bedroom door. It was still in its plastic. With a sticky note on it.**

" **A little birdie told me he liked the color red. :)"**

 **Sakura didn't know how to take that and wonder who got her the dress but she did know that tonight was going to indeed be one night she wouldn't forget.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

 **Sakura looked at her clock on there kitchenn wall it read 5pm, she just got done making rumchata cheesecake shots. They were pretty good, she may have taste tested one to many..WHOOPS.. Sakura giggled to herself and sighed at the same time, ugh she needed to get ready everyone will start getting here around 7. Mainly Ino but that is just her to make sure everything is perfect. Sakura made her way to the bathroom agreeing to herself that she had time for a nice long hot shower. Sakura turned on the shower head putting her hand in to feel the temp of the water. Sakura slowly got undressed. Grabbing a towel to wrap around herself she laid it on the hook so it was there to grab. She opened the shower door and stepped inside the steamy stall.**

" **Awe, sooo good." Sakura purred at the hot water soaking into her skin. She may just stay in here for the rest of the night, just enjoying the nice hot soothing water.**

 **Sakura didn't know how long she stood there but she was to deep in thought thinking about all the flirting her and Kakashi did this afternoon and wanted to know what he truly looked like under that damn mask. Wonder what it would be like to kiss him, to sleep with him.**

 **Sakura hummed to herself just the thought of seeing her former sensei naked. She seen him naked from the waist up and she didn't see anything to complain about there. He was Konoha's sexiest bachelor for a reason. Sakura snapped out of her trace when the water started turning cold. She quickly washed her body and shampoo and conditioned her long pink hair that was starting to get to long for her liking but just didn't find the time to get it trimmed or cut. Ino told her it made her face so much thinner with it long but that had been years ago.**

 **Sakura stepped out of the shower she wrapped the towel around her body and whipped the steamed up mirror and looked at her reflection. She had grown up, her use to be round jade eyes were narrow and her face was more thinned out and stunning. But nothing to catch the attention of Kakashi so she thought.**

" **Awe what the hell am I even thinking about that for?!" Sakura moaned to herself and rubbed her face in her hands. She needed to getting ready. She plugged her blown dryer and straightener in and started getting ready for a night she was hoping would be a night she wouldn't forget. She put a pep in her step and went to getting ready.**

" **Sakura come on open the door! I been standing out here for five minutes!" Ino whined outside Sakura's apartment door.**

 **Sakura quickly finished straightening her hair and went to let her whining friend in so she could finish getting ready. She wasn't wrong that Ino would be here an hour early to make sure everything was in order and probably to see if Sakura would were the dress Ino found her. Which she had to find out were on earth she found the dress, She was pretty sure it wasn't out of her closet.**

" **Coming, Coming Ino god!" Sakura jerked open the door to see her blondie hair friend, dolled up headed to toe. Ino knew how to throw a party and dress for one. She wore a black halter top cocktail dress with sparkles on it, it came about mid thigh and it wasn't to plugging but there was a good cleavage show. Her hair was down and curled very nicely and her smokey eye makeup was flawless.**

" **Damn forehead, you looking good just gotta put that little red dress on and you will be hotter than the bride to be but I dont think Hinata would be bothered by that." Ino checked Sakura out while she walked in her apartment. Her pink hair friend look GOOD, her hair was like silky straight and her make up was looking better than it had in along time.**

" **Ino you are creeping me out but you are looking at me like you like a Sasuke, you aren't going to jump me or something." Sakura raised her eyebrows at her friend.**

" **God no, sorry it is this pregnancy makes me all you know." Ino walked into the front room.**

" **Well make yourself at home, I'll finish getting ready, when is everyone showing you up? And who is all coming?"**

" **Oh everyone pretty much and around 8. So you have about 35 minute to get ready so you better hurry the heck up." Sakura stuck her tongue out at her friend and made her way back to her bed room to put on the red dress. She quickly laid the dress out on the bed and took her robe off and slipped into the dress. She quickly looked at herself in her body mirror. She never thought that red would look good on her but put it in Ino words "DAMN" she looked good. Sakura grabbed her black knee high boots and went out to the front room to help Ino get everything ready before the girls showed up.**

 **Sakura found Ino in the kitchen setting up the shot cheesecakes shots and Ino looked to where Sakura stood her jaw dropped.**

" **What pig, did my make up smuggle when I put this dress on? Or something in my teeth?" Sakura turned around thinking something was wrong.**

" **Nothing is wrong,Sakura, you just looking breathtaking. Glad Sasuke helped me find that dress, I forgot I gave that to you awhile back. Someone might have a heart attack in it anyways." Ino had mischievous grin on her face that Sakura raise her eyebrows at.**

" **Who would that be Ino?" Sakura gave her friend a questionly look.**

" **Sasuke might of heard that someone had the hots for you when he was at the bar last night and his favorite color was red, and he would kill to see you in it. That is all I will say the rest is for you to find out yourself. Now help me get this already before the girls get here and they don't know Im pregnant so this stay between us until after the wedding." Ino turned and started getting more stuff out of the fridge and Sakura turned and grabbed the party supplies and just gave her friend a questioning look and she just got a grin in return.**

 **Tenten, Temari and Hinata got to Sakura's right at 8 just as Ino said they would, they dress Hinata in all the bride to be get up. They all but Ino took about 3 shots of everything Sakura and Ino got ready, with Ino faking it all and decided to head to the night on the town and met up with the boys.**

 **Sakura couldn't help to feel a little excited and hoping to see a certian some one.**

 **When they got to the bar it was packed every ninja they knew was there. Kakashi was right Ino knew how to throw a party. Sakura looked around to see if she could find a place to sit and to see if she could find to the groom to be and his grooms men. No such luck on seeing the guys but she did find a table for them, she wave the rest of the group over and they took their set. Poor Hinata getting stopped and congratuated every five seconds the poor girl just got so red in the face and just smiled and nodded.**

" **I think we need more shots and drinks before Hinata freaks out from talking to so many people." Tenten smirked and took of to get their drinks.**

" **No kidding I feel kinda sorry for her." Temarie shook her head and sighed while Ino just giggled while watching Hinata try to get away from a very drunk Iruka who was in tears, he was Narutos first true friend and father figure.**

 **Tenten and Hinata showed up at the table at the same time and Hinata tooke her drink and shot and downed them with out even blinking.**

" **Slow down there girlie the night has just begun." Tenten shook her head at the bride to be.**

 **Sakura took her drink and shot, waited for everyone to get theirs to cheers to the bride who had another shot in her hand thanks to the waitress walking by.**

" **To the second luckest girl in the village!" Ino cheersed.**

" **Let tonight be the best night we never forget get." Temarie countered.**

 **The girls clanked their drinks, and was ready to let the fun begin.**

 **Sakura made her way to the bar to get around for the girls, her feet were killing her from dancing, her hair all sweaty and sticking to her skins, and she was having fun and enjoying the time with her friends. But she still was looking for the group of guys that should of been here by know but it was only 10:30 and they could of stopped other places on their way.**

" **Another round please, and can I have a shot of southern Comfert?" The bartender just nodded his head and went on his way making the order.**

 **Sakura turned her back to the bar and leaned up against it watching her friends dance on the dance floor, Hinata finally broke free and was letting loose that took a few shots but she was smiling and laughing. Even Ino who was faking drinking was having a good time it was like nothing from this mornin happened which made Sakura smile even bigger.**

 **She heard whooping and cheering coming from the entrance of the bar and seen Naruto's yellow hair. Her hearted started beating fast as she which started looking for silver hair. Which she got distracted from when Naruto stopped her and ran over to her and picked her up in a great big huge.  
** " **Damn Sakura I barely recognized you! You look hot, are you girls having fun? Were's Hinata?" Sakura laughed and huged her best friend back and pointed were his soon to be wife out on the dance floor and he took of for her. Sakura watched Hinata squeal when she saw Naruto and pretty much tackled him in a jumping huge.**

" **Naruto sure does have his hands full with that one, I told him it was the quite one's he had to worry about." Sakura turned to see who said that and she swore her heart dropped to her stomach, Kakashi was smiling at her giving her that crinkled eye grin, and he was looking good. He was wearing a black dress shirt and jeans! Nevr in a million years Sakura thought she would see him in civilain clothes but he still wore that damn mask.**

" **Damn Kakashi you clean up good." Sakura elbowed her friend and gave him a wink.**

 **He catch her elbow and brought her closer to him so she could feel his masked lips once again against her ear.**

" **Not nearly as breathtaking as you Sakura, you look beautiful right know." Sakura could speak or move at what Kakashi said just blushed worse that Hinata would.**

 **Sakura quickly got her composer back and just smiled at Kakashi.**

" **Why thank you, I try my best. A little birdie told me that I should wear this dress cause someone wanted to see me in it." Sakura gave him a wicked grin.**

 **Kakashi ran his good eye up and down her, she could feel him undressing her, it gave her an excited jolt and her lower area became hot and bothered.**

" **Well that little birdie did a damn fine job at picking out the dress." Just the way he said it in a deeper husker voice Sakura didn't know if she could handle it.**

" **Here you go Sakura." Sakura about jumped out of her skin but mainly out of Kakashis grasp and turned to see that her drinks were ready.**

" **Oh thanks, just put it on the tab." Sakura smiled at the bartender.**

" **Awe, I see you guys are well ahead of us. I better get the boys caught up. Ill see you around." With that Kakashi turned and headed to were the boys were sitting and shocking enough it was at the table were the girls were also sitting.**

 **Sakura turned and grabbed the tray of drinks and with a sigh turned and followed Kakashi. Once Sakura handed out how got what drinks and returned from taking back the drink tray she saw that there was no chair for her, even Ino had taken up to sit on Sasukes lap. She looked around for a free chair but felt someone pull her back and down.**

" **My lap is free, and I don't bite to hard." She felt Kakashi's masked lips against her ear, and it took all her will power not to turn red as a tomato. Sakura just awkwardly laughed in her drink and she looked around the group, no one cared to notice what had happen all except Ino caught her eye and her best friend gave her a wicked smirk and a wink. Sakura felt herself blush from that and took another sip of her drink.**

 **As the night went on and the more drinks were brought and drank Sakura found herself feeling quite comfertable sitting on her former sensie's lap, she felt safe and that she fit perfect with him, but she was probably over reading all the flirtation between them. So she was just going to enjoy it while it lasted even though it might be just the weekend.**

 **Sakura was sitting side was on Kakashi's lap so her shoulder was against his chest. She just got done dancing and turned to rest and notice everyone else was some were esle or had gone home. It was 12:30 and the party was still going strong. Sakura was taking a drink out of her mixer when she felt a hand rub right above the hem of her dress. She slowly set her drink down and eyed the masked man who was acting like he didn't not know what he was doing to her. She went to take another sip of her drink and nearly jump out of her skin when she felt cover lips nip her bare shoulder blade.**

" **Kkkakashi…" Sakura tried not to moan out his name."**

" **What Sakura." He conitued nipping and kissing her bare neck and shoulder blade and keep rubbing her thigh going higher and higher and with out thought she slowly opened her legs giving him a little more axcess.**

 **Sakura couldn't think straight between the drinks and the way he was making her feel and body react and with being able to be seen. She didn't know what to think or do.**

" **I got to the bathroom." Sakura quickly scramble off Kakashi's lap and took off for the womens bathroom, Ino gave her a worried look as she passed by. Once she reacted the bathroom she turn on one of the sinks and slapped her face with cold water, she was so hot and bothered it wasn't funny. She couldn't make heads or tails of what the fuck was going between her and Kakashi. She heard the bathroom door closed and figured it was Ino to see if she was okay. But the next thing she knew she was up again the wall on the oppisite side of the sink she was at. Sakura wide eyed with shock at one that one second she was looking at herself in the mirror confused as hell the next she was up against the wall getting pressed up and kissed by Kakashi. "What in the holy fuck." Sakura screamed in her head, she couldn't think at all. She didn't even have time to kiss him back when he pulled away, there he was maskless infront of her and giving her the sexiest smirk she had ever seen. Kakashi was hot, no buck teeth, no fat lips, he was just a very good looking man, sharp jawline a little stubel, straight nose.**

 **Sakura put her hand up and rubbed he thumb on his bare cheek, she still was speakless and he was still smirking at her. They both were staring at each other, Kakashi was leaning in again to kiss her, this time Sakura was leaning half way to met him. THey didn't even hear the bathroom door open.**

" **Hey Sakura, Im just making sure everything is okay, I seen you go by and then Kaka." Sakura froze and slowly turned her head to see Ino standing there wide eyed, mouth hanging open. "God she was never going to hear the end of this." Sakura groaned inwardly.**

" **So umm I see that I'm very much interupting something here." Ino gave the both the biggest grin Sakura had ever seen her friend give her and she was out the door agian.**

 **Sakura started to push Kakashi away from her and he gave her a hurt questioningly look.**

" **Look Kakashi, I don't know what this is going on between us but I don't want to be just a favor of the week or weekend." Sakura finally was able to push and squeezed by him. She flinch when she saw the hurt look on his face.**

" **Is that how highly you think of me, Sakura?" She flinch more at the vemon know in his voice.**

" **Well I dont know Kakashi, i don't know what this is. Or what I want or what you want out of this." Sakura shoot back shaking her head and dropping her head so she was looking at her feet and her hair curtianed her face.**

" **Sakura, I don't know what is going on either but all I know is that you are a beautiful woman that I slowly became attracted to over the few years.**

 **Sakura jumped when she felt Kakashi lift her head so she was looking in his eyes, she didn't realize she was crying till he wiped them with his thumb.**

" **I want to go home." Sakura soft said still looking at Kakashi.**

" **Do you want me to take you home?" She just nodded for an answer. Kakashi made the hand signs and they were gone in a poof of smoke.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Kakashi and Sakura appeared in her front room with in seconds of leaving the bar, she didn't know how long she let him just hold her but it felt nice.**

" **Do you want me to leave, its completely up to you Sakura." Sakura slowly lifted her head up so she was looking up at him, She held her breathe she couldn't get over how handsome he was. She didn't realize her body was moving on her own but she slowly rose on her tip toes and gave him a like kiss on the lips.**

" **No, I don't want you to leave Kakashi." Sakura pulled back looking in his onxy eyes.**

" **Good, I was hoping you would say that." With that Kakashi kissed her so hard that it took her breath away. She never been kissed like this before, with so emotion in it.**

 **Sakura quickly kissed him back putting her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her never getting enough of him or the kiss. Once she felt him angle his head one ways she did the same thing and opened her mouth bigger so the kiss just got deeper.**

 **Sakura moaned in the kiss when she felt her back hit the wall, she felt Kakashi lean down and grabbed her legs under her thighs and she helped him a little by jumping so her legs were know wrapped around his waist. Kakashi stepped closer to her and she could feel his arousal between her legs. Sakura whined when Kakashi broke the kiss and started trailing kissings and sucking down her neck and down to her collar bone. Sakura was going mad, she wiggled her hips so her hips grounded into his know very hard erection against her black lace underwear. Kakashi moaned in her neck and grounded right by into her.**

" **Fuck Kakasha." Sakura threw her head back and moaned so loud, she swore heard him give a little snort of laughter, which that annoyed her. She soon for got it when he was kissing her again. She made use of her hands during the kiss, slowly unbuttoning his black shirt, and slowly sliding it off of his shoulder and throwing it some were in the frontroom. Sakura ran her hands over a very very nicely toned upper body. She smiled in the kiss when she felt him flinch when she ran her hands over his chest and him moaning in the kiss.**

 **Sakura squealed when Kakashi dropped her legs making her turn around to face the wall. He ran his hands down her sides making her shiver, he started to kiss her bare shoulder and with his hand slowly unzip her dress. Once she felt it slide off of her she stepped out of it and turned around. The look in Kakashi's eyes gave Sakura a jolt of excitement, she slowly turned to go down the hallway to her bedroom. She turned her head and told him to follow her with beckoning him with just one finger and he eagerly followed her.**

 **Once in her room, Sakura turned to face Kakashi who didn't hestaite to kiss her more heated kiss. Slowly he lowered her so she sat on the edge of her bed and slide further up so she was laying on her head on the pillow. Kakashi pulled away from the kiss and know towering over her, he smiled at her, making her just melt in a pool of a drooling school girl. He sat back on his heals taking in the beautiful sight before him. He grabbed one of her legs and with one quick pull her boot came over tossed some were in her room along with the other one.**

" **God Sakura you are so beautiful you have no idea." Sakura squirmed at his heated gaze feeling complete exposed which she was in nothing but her lacy unerwear which didn't leave much to the imagiation.**

" **Your just saying that cause you are going to get into my pants." Sakura finally turned away from his gaze, and felt a hand on her chin and made her look at him again.**

" **No, Sakura im not just saying that cause im getting into your "pants" , you are beautiful inside and out. I know this is confusing as hell but I don't want you with anyone but me from now on." Sakura just wide stared at him letting what he said sink in and before she could answer him, he kissed her again and she could tell he said was the truth, she kissed him back with just emotion closing her eyes and letting tears roll down her cheeks. Kakashi broke the kiss and kissed away her tears, she slowly sat up and put one hand behind her back and unclasped her strapless bra and tossed it acrossed her room and pulled Kakashi back for another kiss.**

 **Sakura for the first time felt happy, happiest she felt in along time, She prayed that maybe Kakashi is ment to be her everything cause she never felt nothing that she was feeling for him right now for any other lover or boyfriend she had. Ino was right, this was a night she wasn't going to forget. Oh hell no it was a damn blitzful night.**

 **Sakura moaned in her pillow god she had the worst headache in the world, she drank way way too much last night. A smile slowly spread acrossed her face when she thought about last night with a certain silver haired fox, she reacted were he was sleeping. Sakura jerked up when she didn't feel anything but a cold bed, but he smell was still there. She couldn't feel but a slight pit of regret in her stomach, he most of woke up and took off earlier this morning so he didn't have deal with the morning awkward tension.**

 **Sakura was deep in thought when she heard a big bang and clanking of pans coming from the kitchen. Great just what she needed, getting a introder right after being ditched wasn't she was hoping for this moring. She quickly grabbed a long t-shirt from her draw and made her way slowly to the kitchen to see what the hell was going on.**

 **Once she got to the end of the hallway and turned to look in the kitchen, she dropped open her mouth, right there in her kitchen was the silver hair fox of a man, just in his boxers. He was going throw her cabinets looking for something. She could smell fresh brewed coffee, she couldn't help but to lean against the corner of the hallway and take in the lovely sight before her. Kakashi must of finely sensed her chakara cuase he slowly turned around and smile at her, making her melt right were she stood and he started walking towards her.**

" **Sorry if I woke you up, I was hoping to have coffee and breakfast for you, I know we both have a busy day today." Kakashi wrapped his arm around her hips pulling her closer to him with the other he tipped her chin up so she looked at him and he kissed her so softly and lovingly.**

 **Sakura just melted in the kiss, she couldn't help to smile in the kiss and kiss him back, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Kakashi moaned in the kiss, Sakura felt him twitched against her thigh and giggled against the kiss. Things were getting hot and heavy once again between them, kakashi pushed her against the wall and deeped the kiss and Sakura happy obliged. She felt him play with the hem of the shirt, but they were interrupted with banging at the door.**

" **Sakura, its time to get up!" Ino's voice sang on the other side of the door.**

" **Ugh im going to kick her ass one of these times." Kakashi moved from in front of her and Sakura pushed herself off the wall and walked to the door and opened the door. Sakura found her friend carrying so much stuff, the bridesmaid were supposed to get ready at Sakura's place due to the fact that she had the other bigger places.**

 **Ino stepped around Sakura and made her way to the kitchen and put the stuff on the counter top and on the table. Sakura noticed that Kakashi was no longer in sight, she couldn't help feel a little hurt about that.**

" **So are you going to tell me what happened last night with Kaksahi?" Ino eyed her friend questionly.**

" **I don't know if there is much to tell Ino." Sakura turned quickly around to see Kakashi walking back from her room, he went and put his pants back on and his mask was back also, his black shirt was on but untucked. Ino just stared at him with her mouth hanging open to stunned to say anything.**

" **Cat got your tongue there Ino?" Sakura giggled at her friend who finally got her composer back.**

" **If you want me to leave and come back that aint a problem." Ino looked at her friend and Kakashi.**

" **No Ino stay, I need to get ready too, I should be on time for once. I don't want to have the sexy bridesmaid I walk down with waiting on me." With that Kakashi walked up to Sakura and gave her the best damn kiss goodbye, and a peck on the nose and he walked out the door and gave Ino a playful wink.**

 **Sakura just stared after him still fazed by the damn good kiss goodbye or see you later, that she kinda wished he would have stayed and Ino left.**

" **Right now I wished I so was not married." Ino bite her lip staring out the door also.**

" **You got Sasuke, I can at least have the first sexiest man in Konoha." Sakura gave her friend the eye while shutting the door.**

" **Yeah I suppose I can, what wait first sexiest..I don't think so!" Sakura rolled her eye and walked into the kitchen looking throw all the stuff Ino brought over.  
** " **So when is everyone going to get here and do I have time to take a shower?" Sakura looked at Ino, who was setting stuff up on the counter, make up and hair stuff.**

" **Everyone should be here by 9, we have to be ready and there at 11 for pictures, Its 8 know so if you are quick yeah you can take a shower. Had a long night with Kakashi did you know?" Ino gave Sakura a playfull look while Sakura just walked by Ino sticking her tongue out.**

 **Sakura quickly grabbed her towel and her slip for her dress and dashed into the shower. She won't lie is was kinda swore from the nighty activities, she smiled to herself just picturing Kakashi handsome face this morning, trying to make her breakfast. God she was already falling for him, well she has known him all her life pretty much, but there were things that she still didn't know about him and wanted to know.**

" **Come Sakura we really don't have all day for you day dream about your new lover boy! You will see him later to day while ironically you two talk down the aile together!" Ino yelled from the kitchen, she smiled to herself. God her Sasuke was a genius noticing how those to pined for eachother and getting Kakashi to confess it the other night drinking. She was happy that her best friend finely found someone that would love her and treat her right. If not she wasn't afraid to kill that old Sensie's ass, or well sick her husband on him. She just giSggled to herself hoping that hopefully soon there will be another wedding to plan.**

 **Sakura got out of the shower at 9 and heard Ino talking and giggling with other girls, so Tenten, Temari and Hinata must have showed up. Sakura quickly grabbed her slip and put it on and wrapped her hair in her towel. Once she got into the kitchen Ino had the girls set up in chairs starting on their makeup and the hair dresser was there working on Hinata's hair.**

" **Well there is misses houdini, were in the heck you run off to lastnight?" Temari teased her friend.**

" **I don't know what you mean Temari, I didn't think you noticed anything besides sticking your tongue down Shikamaru's throat." Ino sneared back and know a blushing girl.**

" **I will this last night was a night to remember." Sakura said and winked at Temari who returned an agreeing smile.**

 **Sakura sat next to Hinata who was fidgeting with her zipper on her hoodie.**

" **Are you ready there girlie?" Sakura elbowed her nervous friend.**

" **Sssssuuurrree, I guess. I just wish my brother could have been here today." Hinata stuttered trying to smile in the process.**

 **Sakura smiled and rubbed her friends back. "Dont worry I bet he would of wanted to been here too today." Hinata smiled throw her teary eyes and nodded in agreement. Sakura didn't forget all the friends that wouldn't be able to attend Naruto's wedding and she knew Naruto felt the same as Hinata. For his parents were most likely looking down from heaven with Neji to watch the wedding of the year.**

" **Oh Sakura, I forgot to tell you, that if Kakashi hurts you in anyway, Naruto will kick his ass." Hinata whispered low enough so no one else could hear. Sakura blinked shockingly at her smiling friend who gave her a playful knowing wink, which made her blush like a tomato.**

 **The girls giggled and drank wine while they got their hair and make up down, helped Hinata in her beautiful wedding dress and into their own bridemaids dresses.**

" **Oh Hinata I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" Ino took and dapped her tissue on the corner of her eye's.**

" **God Ino your being a drama queen." Sakura elbow her friend but she wasn't going to lie, Hinata looked beyond beautiful, they all did in there deep purple strapless cocktial dresses.**

" **Come on guys we need to get going its 10;30 and we need to be at the at the park at 11 for pictures, so we need to get a move on." Tenten opened the door for them to file out of Sakura's apartment. The girls giggled and gathered Hinata's trail and walked out the door.**

 **The town was buzzing with people the streets were packed everyone getting ready wedding. People stopped them and told them how gorgeous they all looked and took pictures. They were pressing for time to get to the park on time with all the traffic.**

" **Remind me never to get married." Tenten murmured and the girls all busted out laughing.**

 **Right before they turned to the entrance at the park they heard a low whistle, the girls turned to see where it came from and saw five dressed up men walking their way. Before anyone could stop the groom and bride to run to eachother and pretty much jump eachother with kisses. The group just sat back and watched smiling happyly at the soon to be married couple.**

 **Sakura couldn't help to scan to see were her silver head fox was, she was sure she counted five guys while walking up.**

" **You seem to be looking for a certain some one, maybe i could help a pretty lady out." Sakura jumped at the voice that came from behind her, and couldn't help but to have a big smile on her face.**

" **Oh i don't know if you can or not. See I'm looking for this devilishly handsome man, has a killer smile, pretty tall, has a nice bod, and the craziest silver hair." Sakura turned to the person behind her and watched him examine himself.**

" **Well I don't know all about that but my hair matches that disciption." Sakura rolled her eyes at her silver hair fox and pulled him to her and gave him a shut up and kiss me look which he didn't object at all.**

" **When the heck did Kakashi and Sakura hookup and about damn time!" they both heard someone say and some one shushing them in the process.**

 **Sakura broke away the kiss and smiled up at Kakashi to see him giving her a eye crinkle knowing that he was smiling right back at her, her stomach got butterflies and her heart did flipflops. God she was probably the luckiest girl right know and she wasn't even getting married.**

" **Come one you two we are know late between you guys and Naruto and Hinata's little make out session, lets not keep this trend going." Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino, she was going to be that bridesmaid today she just knew it. They turned to follow the group. Sakura felt Kakashi slowing reach for her hand and intwin his fingers with hers.**

" **Oh by the way you look even more breathtaking today than you did last night, and I hope that dress is just as easy to get you out of." Sakura felt kakashi whisper that in her eye and taking a nibble on her ear before he pulled away. Sakura inwardly moan, god he was going to be the dead of her before this wedding or this weekend was over.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Just like Sakura thought it would the wedding went off without a hitch, Naruto didn't mess up at all during his vows, and Hinata didn't cry during hers, so she owed Ino 20 bucks. While walking down the aisle Sakura couldn't help but smile at her two best friends in front of her, she couldn't be happier for them either. She look sideways at the silver hair handsome that was walking next to her and couldn't help but think if they were the next to get married. She looked away and blushed with she noticed Kakashi catch her looking at him and he gave her a wink and squeezed her closer to him. They made their way to the other side of the park were the reception was going to take place, no rain clouds in sight and it was beginning to cool down so it would be a perfect night.**

 **Once they got to the other side of the park they walked under a big canopy were they will eat and the bar was there and Ino ran up to bartender of course probably to line him out about what to do with the virgin drink for herself and how to make it so she knows its hers.**

 **"Here are some pregamer shots for everyone!" Ino came back carrying a tray full of shot. Which everyone didn't argue to take.**

 **Shortly everyone else began filing in and so the group made it to the head table were their drinks as the food was getting ready for them. Sakura felt someone grab her elbow, and pull her back around a corner. Before she knew it, she was in a but against a tree and had lips on her before she realized what was going on.**

 **She knew those lips and she started to kiss back with a smile. She left those lips smile back.**

 **"I didn't know when I could to kiss you again, or get you out of that damn dress."**

 **"Is that all you can think about is kissing me and get me naked all the time?" Sakura couldn't help but smile back at the handsome face of her new lover.**

 **"You know damn well what you do to me, Sakura, and it seems you are starting to enjoy it, I might have to spank you for that." Kakashi growled in her as he went for her neck biting and nibbling down her jawline.**

 **"Now Kakashi you shouldn't keep promise that you can't keep." Sakura moan as Kakashi sucked and bite and kissed.**

 **"Damn you." Sakura squeaked when she felt Kakashi pick her up by the legs and wrapped her legs around his waist.**

 **She couldn't help but grab Kakashi's face and kiss him with everything she had to give in a kiss and he met her with much force it about took her breath away.**

 **They both were caught up in their moment neither one of them heard their names being called out. Until they heard someone clear their throat. They both pulled away to see Ino standing there with her arms across her chest.  
"I mean come on you two can you not keep your hands to yourselves for one freaking second."  
Sakura giggled as she put her head in Kakashi's shoulder and as she felt him slowly put her down.**

 **"Awe Ino as I recall I walked on you and Sasuke doing it on everything and everywhere when you guys started dating." Kakashi turned to face her and Ino turned bright red and her mouth fell open. Sakura raised her eyebrows at her friend and then looked at Kakashi and realized that he still had his mask down around his neck still.**

 **"Yes Ino he is drop dead gorgeous you don't need to drool all over the place and you need to keep your hormones in check. " Sakura cover Kakashi's face back up and gave him a peck on the lips and patted her friend on her cheek taking her out of her daze while she walked by her friend.**

 **"Where do you think your going?" Sakura turned to see Kakashi giving her a questioning look. She returned to him and gave him a follow me look and keep walking away. She could have sworn she heard him moan out loud and she finally heard him follow her back to the wedding tent.**

 **Once she got back see seen that all the wedding party was at the head table with the food in front of them and everyone else was sitting and eating or in line getting food. Sakura made her way to the head table everyone kinda minding their business and eating their food besides sasuke who gave her a questioning look and look past her seeing Kakashi trailing sortly behind her. Sasuke shook his head and smiled. Sakura took her seat and took a sip of her of her drink.**

 **Once everyone got done eating the Dj announced that it was time for the first dance for the bride and groom. Sakura watched from her seat and was trying not to tear up herself. It was just a year ago that the whole world was in danger by the evil god, loved ones were lost and everyone had grown up too fast then some but it didn't seem to bother them.**

 **"Can I have this dance?" Sakura jumped from her trance and saw Kakashi standing there with his hand out to her with a crinkled smile throw his mask.**

 **"Of course!" Sakura jumped up and followed him to the dance floor, her stomach doing flip flops, even though he said he wanted to be with her, she was still afraid of getting hurt in some way because of this whatever this is between them but that aint going to ruin her night tonight with him.**

 **Kakashi twirled her on the dance floor and pulled her to him it was Carrie underwood Heartbeat that was playing , one of her new favorite songs. She just melted into him taking in his scent. He pulled her closer humming to the song as they danced along to the beat. Sakura pulled away from his shoulder and looked around and saw everyone dancing with their loved ones and having a good time. She looked at Kakashi and couldn't help but smile, right know she felt safe and happy.**

 **The song ended too soon for her liking she slowly pulled away from Kakashi.**

 **"Thank you for the dance, Kakashi." Sakura said slowly walking by him but he quickly caught her arm and pulled her to him and put his hand in her hand and wrapping their fingers together. Sakura tried not to squeal with surprise and blush but she got a crinkled smile and a wink from him.**

 **"Come one lets get a drink and mingle for awhile, then when can make our escape."**

 **"Where are we going to escape too?"**

 **Kakashi pulled her closer to him so that she could feel his masked lips on her ear that made her shiver in a good way.**

 **"I want to take you to your house or my house and get that dress off and ravish you from head to toe, you have no idea how long you been killing me slowly in that dress."**

 **Sakura couldn't help from turning beat red but she did something that she probably would do to anyone but it just felt right. She grabbed Kakashi by the neck and pulled him so that her lips met his lips. She smirked to herself for once she took him off guard but he slowly pulled her closer deepening the kiss the best he could with the mask.**

 **Sakura pulled away all flustered and bothered not caring to see all the shocked faces at just what happened she didn't care.**

 **"How about we just escape know, because I can't wait no more after that stunt you pulled earlier." Sakura whispered in his ear, she could feel him shiver under her breathe.**

 **Sakura pulled away to see the lust in his eyes and with a poof of smoke they were gone from the wedding reception and in what she assumed in Kakashi's apartment. Before she could even register where she was she was once again up against the wall and fresh lips against hers with more passion than the other night only bad thing was that her dress was long and she couldn't wrap her legs around Kakashi to feel his want for her.**

 **"Fuck Sakura, i want you so bad right here right know and you need to get out of this freaking dress." Kakashi put his forehead on her shoulder and started kissing her neck hand roaming her body. Sakura hummed in response looking how he makes her feel not just right now but all the time. She slowly pushed him away and pushed herself off the wall and reached behind her back and unzipping the dress and it slowly falling off her body and she stepped out of it. Sakura couldn't help but feeling Kakashi's eyes while she walked down that hallway towards what she figured would be his bedroom, she look over her shoulder and saw that he was quickly following her while taking off his tuxedo with urgency with a look in his eyes that made her stomach get butterflies in it.**

 **Sakura opens the door to her new lovers bedroom and slowly crawled on to his bed, Kakashi who already got rid of his clothes while walking down that hallway. He slowly crawled onto the bed after her. Sakura could feel her arousal and excitement all at once and knew that Kakashi's weird keen nose could also tell that this was turning her on more and she could see him pulse underneath his boxers.**

 **Once Kakashi was on top of Sakura both arms of either side of my head and his knees one between my legs and one other other side. Next thing Sakura realize Kakashi crashed his lips to hers. She opened for him, welcoming his tongue, greeting it with hers. Kakashi pulled away slowly from Sakura's lips kissing her neck down to her collar bone down to one of her breast catching one in his mouth sucking on it slowly and gently. Sakura gasped and buckled her hips up and wrapped her legs around him and ground into kakashi with an urgency that was raw, letting Kakashi know how much she wanted him by her wetness and his rock hard penis creating delicious friction on Sakura's clit. Kakashi let go of her boob with a poop and he dropped his head and moaned. "Fuck Sakura, you are a tease."**

 **Sakura smiled at her bondness, but couldn't help to rock herself against him again both moaning at the contact. But Kakashi started to rub against her in response making Sakura gaspe and moan at once..She didn't know if she could get any wetter or hornier but he was making her. Before she could make a coy remark at this Kakashi had his lips on hers again seeking and searching, punishing and soothing all at once. Sakura moan in his mouth when their tongues met for a dance as ageless as time. Sakura sucked on Kakashi tongue and he moaned, the rumble reverberating down her body. She loved that she could affect him so easily Kakashi could feel his erection being tented by boxers, and quickly took them off. Sakura knew he was big but last time was kinda a drunken blur but she couldn't help but stare. The want of him in her grew more, Sakura smirked she didn't have much for underwear due to the dress being so tight that she couldn't wear much besides a tiny thong. Like a predatory animal, Kakash climbed back on Sakura body, before she could blink with one tugg on her thong it was gone. Sakura couldn't help but be exposed and more sober and self conscience she wanted to cover up her body. "You are beautiful Sakura there is nothing to be embarrassed about." Kakash kissed her hard, and taking both of her hands above her head. "Tell me what you want." Sakura shivered against Kakashi lips against her ears. Sakura licked her lips. "I want you."**

 **Kakashi growled and kissed her hard taking her breath away" Kakashi slowly separated Sakaurs legs apart and settled in between them so that his tip of his cock started speared into her. Sakura arched against the burn of being stretched as her body absorbed him inch by inch. Sakura loved the way he stretched her out or that he moaned the whole time he pushed in her. ,Kakashi put his head between her neck and shoulder blade kissing her letting her get used to him and murmured, "You are so precious, feel so good," and he began to move.**

 **His strokes were hard and powerful as their bodies pounded together. Sakura felt like she was on fire, felt branded as they melted into one. Kakashi's muscles worked under Sakura fingernails has she clawed his back with Kakashi's movements making her feel way too damn good.**

 **While Kakashi pounded into her, faster and harder Sakura grabbed his face kissing him hard and passionate realizing that she was about to cum hard and fast. Sakura's body pulsed against Kakashi but he held on wanting to please her a little more. Sakura flopped down on her pillow very pleased but looked up and saw that Kakashi was smirking at her.**

" **What is so funny?" Before she knew it Kakash pulled out and flipped her over so her was now on her knees before thrusting inside me again. Gripping her by the back of the neck, Kakashi whisper in her ear "I still need a release also but I'm going to make you cum again." Sakura moaned grabbing the bedspread and slumped down until her face in the pillow. Kakashi started fucking her harder and faster until Sakura was crying with the intensity from being driven from one climax to another. Sakura felt him felt him go stiff and pump into her a few other times. She realized he finally found his own release. Kakashi rolled off of her taking her with him. Wrapping his arms tighter around her as they both drifted too a good night sle** **ep**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Sakura woke up the next morning stiff and swore she won't lie last night was a little rough on her and the sex session two hours after the first one was just as good but damn she truly didn't know if she could handle another round. She slowly rolled over and saw the man that made her feel something she hadn't felt in a very long time. It was kinda wierd that the person she was falling for was her old sensia but he knew her better than anyone else and helped her become the person in today. Sakura didn't believe think that she believed in fate or true love or soulmates but she is starting right know because Kakashi just feels right she can't explain it. She looked at the clock and realized it was about 9 o'clock and realized she could be nice and do watch Kakashi tried to do at her apartment the other morning. Smiling Sakura slowly and quietly out of bed grabbing Kakashi's white shirt and putting it on she slipped down the hallway and into the kitchen.**

 **Sakura found the coffee and got it started with out a problem and making breakfast is another story Kakashi barely had anything in his fridge a few eggs some spuds for hash browns and some bacon. Sakura grabbed two coffee cups out of the cupbourd pouring one for her and waiting to pour one for Kakashi when his lazy butt gets out of bed. She turned to the stove to check the hash browns and the scrambled eggs. When two strong arms wrappped around her waist pulling her close to a hard strong body. Sakura just leaned into the warmth and enjoying the moment.**

 **"I woke up to the person I am falling for not to be found in bed so i could snoggle one more time." Sakura shivered at the husky voice Kakashi used and him nibbling her earlobe.**

 **"Well I was craving coffee and something to eat after our long long night last night and im beyound tender right know." Sakura mumbled while trying not to give in so easily she really wanted to walk normally. She reached over and pour him a cup of coffee and turned around to face him. God he is dropped dead handsome she probably never get use to him not wearing his mask around her.**

 **"It was a mindblowing night wasn't it?" Kakashi leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips and turned to the food cooking.**

 **"One upping me huh? Since i never was able to do this for you yesturday morning?" Kakashi looked at her playfully.**

 **"No, babe I was thinking it would be nice to have a nice meal with you, and you have gotten it done if Ino didn't barg in." Sakura said and gave him a kiss and went to get dishes from the cabnet.**

 **"Sakura did you just call me babe?"**

 **The question stopping her in the tracks, she said it with out thinking and it felt right but know is were Kakashi probably says they can't be in a relationship it was a one time one weekend deal blah blah blah. Sakura tried to hide her hurt and disappointment.**

 **"I'm sorry it just came out with out me thi-**

 **She was cut of by a pair of lips kissing her so passoinately and gently it was way different from last night but it makes her knees want to buckle.**

 **"No its fine I like you calling me that, I know you just think I think this is a weekend thing but like I said before I have started having feelings for you awhile ago maybe a year ago. It just hit me, I don't know when but I just started seeing you differently and I never thought you would go for a old man like me."**

 **Sakura just stood there realizing that he truly felt the same she did , like him she didn't know when she started having feelings for him but their passing flirting here and there just grew from there for both of them.**

 **She looked at the man that she loved standing right in front of her.**

 **"Oh Kakashi, i really didn't think that you are old or that you were just thinking it was a weekend fling even though i said it. I was just scared. Scare of this of these feeling and if you didn't feel the same way for me. I feel safe, happy when I'm with you its just hard to explain."**

 **Kakashi took two steps towards her and wrapped her in his warm embrace and kissed her on top of her head. Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist loving the way how she fit with him loving his smell just everything about him.**

 **He slowly pulled away from her so she could look up at him. At his longing happy face.**

 **"Sakura I want you to move in with me."**

 **Sakura gave him the answer he wanted with a long loving kiss, and he kissed backing her back in the bedroom.**

 **Her legs hit the bed and she laid back on the mattress scooting up so Kakasha could crawl and hover over her.**

" **Jesus Kakashi, is this the only thing you think about half the time." Sakura giggled looking up at him.**

" **Well when you read those dirty books as long as I do you get some idea's in the bedroom I want to try out." Kakashi wanged his eyebrows at her.**

" **Dear lord you pervert." Sakura squealed but Kakashi cut her off by a kiss.**

 **3 years later…..**

" **Daddie is that really how you won Mommy over?" Kakashi looked at a the cutest little girl he had ever seen. Her Emerald eyes, and long silver hair staring at him curiously.**

 **"Well theres a few stuff I left out but you learn about when you get older but yes pretty much that is how your mother feel madly in love with me." The little girl looked at her father questionly.**

" **Well that isn't really how mommie tells it daddy." Kakashi could help but to laugh at the little girl.**

" **Of course mommie tells it differently there its time for your bed time." Kakashi kissed his daughters head and chuckled at her pout but she listened laying back in her pillows. "Love you daddy." Kakashi heard his little Aubrey mummble while falling asleep. "Love you to baby." Kakashi quietly closed his door. And walked to his bedroom were a very pregnant Sakura was sleeping soundly also he crawled into bed wrapped his arms around his wife and felt his unborn baby kick so softly, he prayed this one will be a boy he didn't know if he could handle three Sakura's in the house but he would still be the happiest man in the world.**

 **The End**


End file.
